montypythonfandomcom-20200214-history
King Arthur
''-I am Arthur, king of the Britons'' - King Arthur's usual introduction King Arthur is a mythological king from ancient English-Welsh medieval literature. In Monty Python and the Holy Grail, he is performed by Graham Chapman. ''Monty Python and the Holy Grail'' In Monty Python and the Holy Grail, Arthur, with his faithful servant Patsy, is searching for brave knights who would accompany him to Camelot. First, their quest isn't resourcful- they only meet anarcho-syndicalist peasents, two guards who want to talk about the airspeed velocity of swallows, and a Black Knight who is determined to fight Arthur even when the king chops all of his limbs of. But finally Arthur meets Sir Bedevere, the wise (who proves his wiseness by finding out that a woman is a witch), Sir Lancelot, the brave, Sir Galahad, the pure, Sir Robin, the not-quite-as-brave-as-Sir-Lancelot, and some other knights. They form the Knights of the Round Table and eventually reach Camelot, but there Arthur decides not to go in, as it is a strange place. So they leave Camelot, but a little later God appears in front of them in the form of an angry little figure, and tells them that their quest will be to find the Holy Grail. So Arthur and his knights embark on their quest, but after they meet french soilders who taunt them and throw cows and other animals at them from their castle, and they don't manage to defeat them even when building a trojan rabbit, Arthur decides that they will split and search for the holy grail on different places. Arthur and Bedevere meet an old and scary man who informs them that there is a wizard living on the other side of the forest to wich they are near, and this wizard knows where the holy grail is hidden. So Arthur and Bedevere try to cross the forest, but are stopped by the dreaded Knights who say Ni. The leader of the knights who say Ni tells Arthur and Bedevere that they will say Ni until Arthur and Bedevere will bring them a shrubbery. They manage to find a shrubbery, but then the Ni knights tell them that from now they are the knights who say ecki ecki ecki ecki pang, so they must find another shrubbery, and then they must cut out the largest tree in the forest with a little herring. Suddenly, Sir Robin shows up, and the three knights leave the Ni knights, who get terrified by the word it. Soon, Arthur, Robin and Bedevere meet Sirs Lancelot and Galahad, and they form again and find the wizard whom the old man was talking of. The wizard is called Tim the Enchanter, and he agrees to help them. He tells Arthur and the knights that there is a cave in wich the location of the holy grail is written on the wall. However, a terrible monster is guarding that cave. Tim and the knights travel to the cave and see that the terrifying monster is just a simple rabbit. But the rabbit turns out to a killer rabbit and kills three of their men! However, Arthur and the knights manage to defeat it using the Holy Hand Grenade of Antioch. So they manage to enter the cave and read the script on the wall: who is pur of heart shall find the holy grail in the castle of Aaaaa... First, they think that the script writer has died throught carving, but then they remember that there is a castle in France called Aaaa. Suddenly, the Black Beast of Aaaaargghh attacks them, but they manage to escape when the beast's animator is killed by a heart attack. Arthur and his knights start their journey to the castle of Aaaa, but to reach it, they must cross the Bridge of Death, which is above the chasm of Eternal Peril. The bridgekeeper is the same mean old man who told Arthur and Bedevere where Tim lives, and he asks all of them three questions (such as what is your name), but Robin and Galahad fail and are thrown into the chasm by magic. However, when it is Arthur's turn, the king accidently tricks the bridgekeeper into being thrown into the chasm himself. As Arthur, Bedevere and Lancelot cross the bridge, Lancelot is arrested by modern-day police for the murder of a famous historian, but Arthur and Bedevere manage to reach the castle of Aaaa. However, there they discover that it is controlled by the same french soilders who had taunted them earlier, and the frenchmen chase them away again. However, Arthur and Bedevere return a few minutes later with a huge army, and prepare to attack the french soilders, but suddenly the police arrive and arrest Arthur and Bedevere for the murder of the historian, giving a sudden end to the search for the holy grail. Category:Characters Category:Monty Python and the Holy Grail characters Category:Characters portrayed by Graham Chapman